


Happy Holidays

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Hello love :3 Would you do me a favor and write something for me? :) Bucky x Reader It’s Christmas and Bucky promised to be back from a mission just in time. The Reader is upset because it’s only a few hours before christmas eve. Is something like this possible? ;) - @kazumilein (Tumblr)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Happy Holidays

The day Bucky arrived was one you couldn’t forget. His metal arm was broken beyond repair, or what people thought was. You the head engineer and had personally assisted in the design of one of his recent models. 

After a month of hard work and determination, you had repaired his arm and added upgraded it which impressed Tony, your role model. Over that month, you were with Bucky almost every day and eventually transformed into a close bond between the both of you.

You always thought he saw you as a friend but your heart ached for more. It was only until he was showing off how much he could drink and not get drunk before actually ending up getting drunk, did he tell you. You remember the first time he kissed you like it was yesterday. 

The next morning after his admission you told him how you felt and he pounced as soon as the words left your mouth. His warm, gentle lips danced with yours. You both pulled back, smiling at each other. That was two months ago. 

With the extent of his injuries, the doctor had ordered him to stand down for 3 months. So when he said he was leaving for a missing a month early, you panicked. 

“It’s only for a week,” He said.

“I won’t be long,” He said.

“I’ll be okay,” He said. 

Only it wasn’t.

It was now 3 weeks since he was gone. You lost contact a week ago, the phone line dropping mid-conversation. Your heart dropped and terror came over you. You’ve been a nervous wreck for the last week, not being able to do anything. 

What was worse is that it was Christmas Eve the next day. This would have been the first Christmas spending with someone you love. Wait, you love? Thoughts ran wild in your mind. 

You knew you loved him. You knew it was only 2 months but no one had ever treated you the way he did. The thought of never being able to tell him crushed you. Sleep was nothing to you anymore. 

You barely ate and refused to go on any mission. The only person you talked to was Tony and it was to beg for his help to find Bucky. He said everything would be fine but you knew the look on his face. 

A loud rumble cut your conversation short. You ran to the window and saw the plane land awkwardly outside the Avengers compound. 

“Bucky!” You screamed, running past Tony and out the door. 

You sprinted full speed to the plane as people stumbled off, covered in blood. Your eyes searched the crowd of soldiers and agents rushing to help the wounded. Bucky’s arm gleamed in the sun, leading you right to him. 

“Bucky” You gasped, wrapping your arms around him. He wrapped his around you and embraced you in a tight hug. He pulled away and looked into your eyes intensely.

“I’m sorry, y/n,” He said exhaustedly. You shook your head profusely at his apology.

“No, don’t apologise, its alright. You’re safe home with me” You smiled, tears falling down your face in happiness. 

After the chaos had calmed down, you and Bucky laid together on top of the bed covers, holding each other in a warm embrace.

“I thought I lost you” Your voice cracked. Bucky looked at you, his eyes inches away from your own.

“I’m in love with you” You whispered, eyes closed. His hand softly lingered on your face, the warm touch comforting.

“I love you too” 


End file.
